Plants, Fungi and Minerals
Throughout the world of'' Far Lands'', there are various peculiar plants and ores beyond the real world ones - which are used in many applications. Notable Plants and Fungi Azarian Moss A rare blood colored mix of fungi and algae that grows in humid, dark areas. Extremely bitter and toxic in nature, this piece of flora is capable of producing a pink goo which is great for fighting infections. This moss grows most often on rocks. Azarian moss is identified by its slimy feel and its toxic masses. It's toxicity is neutralized via dilution. Broese Sticks Broese is a type of shrub that grows toxic, and harmful on touch twigs known as Broese sticks. While these shrubs are not particularly common, they do yield severe results if not handled properly. Broese sticks are used often as a numbing agent after being diluted, or more maliciously as a poison. Broese has also been used in more questionable recipes due to its bitter-sweet taste, however this often doesn't end well for those not well versed in the culinary arts. Broese only grows and blooms in Autumn during the mud season, when it rains most often. More particularly, Broese is identified by its bright blue, grease-feeling leaves and fungus growths. It grows from an abundance of water, and creates a viscous shield to protect itself from parasites. It takes a large amount of water to grow, and barely exceeds a foot in height. Keink Seed Keink Seed is harvested from the Keink Plant which can be found in the desert region. This seed neutralizes most bacteria in potions, and is used by civilians to kill rodents or poison birds. The Keink plant is a rather large, dry woody bush that grows in a rounded triangle. The seeds hang from the inner part of the triangle, and spread via strong winds. Keink Seed is identified by its rough, nutty texture and its soft innards. The few people that have made the mistake of ingesting the food shortly die to a poison that bloats the stomach. Slant Herb Slant is a spice most commonly found in the plains and forests of the West. This type of herb is harvested from a much larger plant which can be dangerous from humans to ingest or use. Slant most often has been used as a cure to insomnia and back pain, but have also been rumored to give off serious hallucinations upon overuse. Slant grows in thick, large bamboo like trees from the ground with minor twig growths, where the spice is harvested from pods. Plantations and common workers often experience delusion and brain damage if they do not take the proper precautions to handle the substance. Reem Berries Reem Berries are a type of fruit that, no matter what season, grow. Effects vary depending on the season, but the taste is often sour and bitter, but can provide certain benefits if one can get over the taste. Reem Berries harvested in the summer cure indigestion, heart burn, and an upset stomach, Berries harvested in winter give off affects akin to an antibiotic, and are most sought out by apothecaries and alchemists across the land. Berries harvested in the spring are hydrating and refreshing, with no specific gain. Reem Berries are typically a common genetic mutation of regular bushes, an unknown issue that causes them to grow. They grow in dense bushels and hang closer to the ground. Similar to their effects, they have varying colors upon harvesting. It also seems that Reem berries never go bad, giving them a distinct use in alchemy and cooking. Hirpar Root This cassava-like root is commonly found in the grasslands of Trepheon and can be used in both cooking and alchemy. The root is known for it's use in coagulation and taste dulling properties. The root is harvested from Hirpar trees, which are identified by their lighter wood, moist bark, and darker leaves. Hirpar can be used either as an alchemical ingredient or a herbal remedy via boiling or brewing. More specifically, Hirpar is the deepest root from the Hirpar tree, being usually thick and heavily congested with bugs and other implements. It is for this reason that Hirpar is a more expensive ingredient, as its often tarnished by worms. Notable Ores Waridium This is a fairly soft, light and somewhat durable metal. It can be found all accross Azura, but not as often as more conventional metals. However waridium is still a good choice as a lightweight armor capable of stopping some blows but shouldn't be relied on. Kinoro Kinoro is a hard yet brittle ore, normally mistaken for gold at first glance. This extremely rare metal is obtained from areas that are rich with vitor. Some scholars say the deposits are a direct result from a rift in the strange dimension, tainting minerals around the area. Smelting this ore requires abnormally high temperatures, with only a few known forges and smiths being able to work with the material. It has a strange ability to enhance or sometimes limit vitor flow, depending on the way it is used. Kinoro was commonly used in Dormian artifacts and ancient metallurgy. Today, Kinoro is an extremely rare ore to find, and even rarer to find a tool made of it. Schakalite A strong and flexible metal used to make very expensive tools and armour. This exotic metal was discovered when a large mining expedition was lead at the Mining Dwelling. Resulting in a large influx of Schakalite. When the mine was blocked off, it was found that this metal could be located elseware throughout the dunes of the canyon. Cysteel A rare metal from the North that is heavy, durable and resistant to a lot of punishment. It is sold for a high price and can be used to make items that could overpower ogres with the right wielder. While it's somewhat uncommon to come across it, and it's refered to as "too heavy" to most who get the chance to wield it, it strikes fear and horrid wounds into those who oppose who wield it. Other Things Vices or "Drugs" Desert Spice Created from a rare Dormian herb that is partially infused with magic which sprouts in the desert after it rains. The roots of the herb are ground up and consumed with water like a tea, causing a high. Prolonged usage leads to decay of teeth, and the mouth and eye area taking a bright orange tone. Vitarelyum Also known as "Vitshroom", it is a mushroom consumed by mancers in potion form to enhance their vitor regenerating capabilities. Side effects may include hallucinations, and a more intense hangover from mancy. Can be consumed by non-mancers for the high without any of the positive effects. Smokeleaf Native to Southern Keleva's mountains, a habit-forming herb which is ground up and rolled before being smoked. Spirit Essence A goo-like substance made out of a rather pretty flower's pollen and a mix of tree saps. Often used as a painkiller in its boiled form; it is addictive yet soothing. Skaggle Develops on the flesh of livestock plagued with Hubert's Fever. If properly cleaned and boiled, it is one of the most potent drugs known to humans. In high demand among peasantry and relatively cheap to produce, despite possibly leading to death or spreading the fever if prepared wrong. Boiled Hirpar Boiled Hirpar is simply, burnt and boiled Hirpar root. This drug gives off a strong, energy giving and pain relieving effect. However, addiction costs are heavy. People peel off their skin manically, and experience inane hallucinations that have been archived as 'Worlds turning in on themselves'. Often, people suddenly collapse after addiction with this drug. It is unknown what causes the death. Redleaf Redleaf is a special breed of smokeleaf that was often used for sleep deprived people, as it makes you drowsy. Although, while the drug alone is harmless, taking it and drinking liquor of any kind seems to activate a wild side of a human. Archived reports detail that men 'foam at the mouth and scream wildly, often about how they are boiling, before going unconscious.'. This has also lead to several deaths and murders. Nevar's Essence Nevar's Essence is a drug made by an illusive alchemist named 'Ca'dli Nevar'. This drug feels like it gives off no effects, until the user slowly falls into a lulling hallucination. Mancers that have used this drug in experimentation relate it to being in meditation. The entire world is different, and people are unaware of what is around them. Droom Bells Droom Bells are a poisonous mushroom that give off a erotic and outlandish effect, making the user extremely happy. This had an archived use of being used as an anti-depressant, but as use spiked up, so did abuse. Long time users lost brain function, often speaking of it feeling melted. Slurred speech and loss of vision. Orcish Brine Orcish Brine is a simple mixture of several native plants and tea in the Orc continent. The blue color is often praised by people in Azura, as this drink wows most crowds. It bubbles and hisses while you drink it. It seems harmless, but addicts suffer from extreme bouts of anger, and become malicious. Scholars have related it to demons being activated in the person.